Marv
Marv '('Fukashi in Japan) is a recurring character who appears in every title of the Custom Robo series. He is an unabashed rascal who commonly creates mischief. Though he fails at many things, he still retains a positive attitude paired with an immense and often irrational confidence. Marv uses the robos Gigantron, Gigantron Turbo and Dour Head. Although he is unpopular among humans, he finds friendship among animals. Custom Robo Marv first appeared in robo tournaments (being the first one to lose). The hero of the game was once challenged by him and won. He also tries to impress Angelica. When he tries to introduce himself, she called him a weakling. When there was an assault inside the Dread headquarters, he was first chased by the guards. Later he stopped a huge wave of commanders along with the hero's friends. In the credits, he was seen trying to impress Angelica as she sends her bodyguards to fight him, then her butler. After the battle, she sent more bodyguards. Custom Robo V2 Marv was first fought as a hologram against another hero. Then he brought his henchman, a monkey called Caesar and lost. As a result, Marv was chased by the monkey. He appeared again at the Marine Park, next time with a dolphin named Cleopatra as the opponent. After Cleopatra lost, he was spun around and around. Marv was apparently captured by the Secret Organization Goliath and was forced to scrub the toilet floors. He was rescued along with Caesar but fell in another trap. During the Grudge Mode, the monkeys started a revolution against Marv and got held hostage. Custom Robo GX Marv was first a participant of a tournament. He claimed that he trained all the champions which is obviously a lie and lost anyway. Next, he was following the heroes when they were inside the Underground, he claimed that he is a police which is another lie when meeting the host of the underground and got captured anyway by the guards. He also rescued the heroes by busting them out of their prison cell. He then wanted the hero to fight him again but turned insane because of a nano machine inside him got broken. He finally regained sense but still wanted a battle. Marv turned insane after the battle and after the escape from the Underground, he was sent to a hospital. Custom Robo GC Photos of Marv are present in the Steel Hearts office as well as the police station. Early on in the story you are asked to head to a cafe to arrest Marv but another group of bounty hunters beats you. Marv also shows up during the Police Computer tournament in the grand battle. When the computer is about to give you a simulation of the most powerful Legendary Robo Commander, Marv manages to hack the computer and pose as him but uses Dour Head rather than Gigantron as the production of Gigantron ceased. Marv (Fukashi).png|Marv as he appears in Battle Revolution after hacking the computer. Custom Robo Arena Marv now has a new henchman, Cheepers, the parrot. He fought the heroes and lost. During custom robo tournaments, he is always the first to fight. He is seen to be a slob because it seems that his robo is always dirty. When setting sail to the Great Robo Cup hosted by NeoBrain, he managed to smuggle himself on board by disguising himself as a chef. He also locked a participant inside the toilets and got chased by a staff member. Later, he made a camp near the hotel and stayed there. When the Great Robo Cup was revealed a setup by the crime syndicate Greybaum, meanwhile Marv was about to ask if he could get some food but he was chased by an astray guard robo. During the Grudge matches, he is found in Midheart High's cafeteria. You can only fight him after you win level 10 from the Arcade Battles using the Chick Robo. Trivia *In Custom Robo GX, when Marv was about to explain himself, he said "Universal Century, 00..." which is taken from Gundam, a popular anime. *In Battle Revolution, Marv refers to his Gigantron as “Giant Can”. Category:Custom Robo Arena Characters Category:Custom Robo GC Characters Category:Custom Robo V2 Characters Category:Custom Robo GX Characters Category:Custom Robo (N64) Characters